The Bet 1?
by shemakesthesunrise
Summary: Faye/Cassie. Melissa and Faye make a bet in which Faye has a week to sleep with the new girl. But during the bet, Faye develops feelings for Cassie.Chamberlake with brief mentions of Fayelissa/Fayana. Faye Chamberlain/Cassie Blake
1. Chapter 1

Cassie had just moved to Chance Harbor after her mother's death a month ago. She wasn't too excited about moving. She was leaving her friends behind and everything she had known. She'd never gone anywhere outside of California so she didn't know what to expect from this small town in Washington.

As she got to her grandma's house, she realized that she'd be starting her life over. At least she knew one person here even if it was her grandma. She got out of her car and was welcomed by Jane at the door. _Cassie, I'm so glad you're here. _She gives her a big hug. _Hi, grandma_, Cassie says. _I shouldn't have let you drive all the way here alone, _Jane says as she still holding onto her. _Well, it's not like I gave you a choice_, Cassie says as she lets her go.

Jane stared at her granddaughter trying to study her._ How are you?_ Cassie puts on a smile and answers, _I'm good._ But they both knew that wasn't entirely true. Jane hugs her again._ I'm really glad you're here. Let's go inside._

After getting the tour of the house and getting acquainted with her mom's old bedroom, Cassie felt a little overwhelmed. She didn't know much about where her mom grew up and much about her life here in Chance Harbor. And it didn't help that she'd be going to her new school tomorrow where she knew no one. All she wanted was to go back to California but she couldn't, her mother was dead. She had nothing there now.

Cassie had gotten up early so that she could locate all her classes before school started. As she's walking through the halls and looking at the school map, she bumps into someone. _Sorry,_ Cassie says.She looks up and faces a taller girl with piercing green eyes. _You should be,_ she says. Cassie wasn't sure if she was being rude or not.After a few awkward seconds, the girl smiles. _You're the new girl, aren't you? _Cassie assumes she wasn't being rude and smiles. _Yeah, that's me. _The girl bites down on her bottom lip for a second then smile again. _You're very pretty. _Again, Cassie was unsure what the meaning behind the things she said were. Before Cassie could answer, the girl walked away and joined a shorter brunette across the hall.

Cassie watched her go. "_You're very pretty._" The words played out in her mind. _Did she know?_ Cassie thought. The girl couldn't have known that she wasn't straight. Cassie didn't really give off that vibe usually. _That's Faye. Resident bad girl. _Cassie turns and sees a girl standing before her. _ She's convincing._ They both weren't sure if that was meant to sound sarcastic or not. _I'm Diana. You're Cassie Blake, right? _She gave her a welcoming smile. _Yeah,_ Cassie says. Diana extends out her arm to shake hers. _ I know you're grandmother. It's a really small town. _Cassie shakes her hand. The bell rings. _You should stop by the boathouse after school. It's where everyone hangs out at. It's right by the water front, you can't miss it. So stop by and I'll show you around. _Diana starts walking away. _All right. I'll see you there, _Cassie says.

Diana seemed nice. But there was something about Faye that caught Cassie's attention. She needed to know why she was the resident "bad" girl.

Later on, Cassie went to the boathouse after school. She didn't really want to be there. All day she felt like people were staring at her. She knew it was because she was the new girl but because it was such a small town, everyone noticed. She didn't want to be noticed. She just wanted to mix in with everyone else already. She spots Diana sitting in a booth by herself. _Hey, you made it_, Diana says. Cassie sits across her. _Yeah, I didn't get lost._ Diana hands her a menu. _Feel free to order anything, it's on the house. _Cassie looks at the menu. _No, no. I can pay for my food. _Diana smiles. _My boyfriend Adam's dad owns the place. He doesn't mind. _Cassie looks at her and smiles. _Are you sure? _Diana looks over at Adam by the register. _Absolutely. But you know what? I'll be right back. I have to go get something. _She gets up. _Okay, I'll be right here,_ Cassie says. Diana leaves. Cassie watches her go. _So she has a boyfriend. I guess she really was being friendly and not in a flirting way, _Cassie thought.

She goes back to looking through the menu when Faye and Melissa walk over and sit across from her. Cassie looks up at them. _Diana's a hottie, you should totally make a play, Faye says with a smirk. _Melissa looks at her. _ Stop it, Faye. _Faye looks at her. _What? It's true._ Melissa looks back at Cassie. _I'm Melissa. It's nice to meet you. _She extends her arm to shake Cassie's hand. _So she knew?_ Cassie thought.

_And I'm Faye Chamberlain, _Faye says. Cassie looks at her. _Yeah, I know. We met. Sort of. _Faye doesn't keep her eyes off her. _And now it's official,_ she says. Cassie stares at her unsure if she was flirting. _Hey, sorry to hear about your mom_, Melissa says. Cassie looks at Melissa wondering how she knew. _Thanks_, she says. _And your father? Where is he?_ Faye asks. Cassie looks at her._ He died shortly after I was born._ The smile on Faye's face went away. _My father's dead too. But I still have my mother. _Cassie assumed she had a hard time speaking about her dad. _You've probably met her. She's the principal_, Melissa says.

_Do not let her smile fool you. She can be bitchy, _Faye says. Cassie smiled politely. Faye got a sly smile on her face. _Diana's cute, don't you think? _Cassie looks over at Diana who was talking to Adam. She wasn't exactly going to come out to these people that she barely knew. _And she really does go for the sad, delicate type. I mean just look at emo boy over there. _Faye looks Cassie up and down checking her out. Melissa gives Faye a look like she should stop. Cassie doesn't take the bait. _You know, I'm not feeling all that delicate so I think I'm going to go. You two have fun. _She gets up and leaves. Faye watches her go. _Maybe she's not into girls, _Melissa says. Faye looks at her and smiles. _Even if she's not, I could make her into girls or even just me overnight. _Melissa smiles. _Really? Because it doesn't look like she's interested in getting to know Diana like that. I really think she's straight. _Faye was overly confident. She knew she could have anyone that she desired. And right now, she wanted to have a conquest with the new girl.

_You're so on. I'll have her in my bed by the end of the week, _she says. Melissa laughs. _We'll see, Faye. And if you don't? _Faye tries thinking of something lame she'd do if she didn't win the bet. _If I lose, I'll—_Melissa interrupts._ You'll strip for the nerds in our drama class._ Faye scoffs. _Gross. But whatever, that's just a little peep show for them anyway._ _But if I win, what'll I get? _Melissa thinks about it but Faye already thought of something. _How about you finally let me get a try? I know you're hooking up with Nick but I want a turn. _She bites down on her bottom lip. Melissa felt flattered and a little curious as to how hooking up with Faye could be like. She extends her arm out._ Okay. Do we have a deal, Faye? _Faye shakes her hand. _That easy?_ Melissa smirks. _No, I just know you're not going to win but we have a deal. _Faye stands up. _You didn't say anything about using our magic. _Melissa grabs her hand. _ No magic, Faye. No spells to make her want you, okay? _ Faye smiles. _ I hadn't even thought about that. I just meant that I could use it to my advantage and not on her. _Melissa knew Faye well enough to know she wouldn't follow the rules. _Don't cheat or the deal's off. I don't think she knows anyway._

They both look out the window at Cassie who was getting into her car._ I think she needs a nudge,_ Faye says. She uses her magic to make Cassie's car stall and not turn on. Then Melissa joins and helps her make the engine overheat. Smoke starts coming out. Cassie tries to get out of the car but they made the locks get stuck. _Are you purposely trying to make me win?_ Faye asks. Melissa smiles but doesn't answer. The engine then bursts into flames. Both look over in shock because things just got dangerous. _Help me put it out,_ Faye says. Melissa looks away. _No, let her put it out. Let her find her power. _They watch as Cassie tries to get out of the car as the flames grow. _Come on, Cassie. Put it out, _Faye says. After watching for a few more seconds Faye couldn't wait. It looked like Cassie couldn't do it so she runs out to go save her. Using her magic she puts the flames out and unlocks the door then grabs Cassie out.

A group of people had come out to see what was going on. Faye held Cassie in her arms and took her to a nearby bench to get some fresh air away from the car. _Are you okay? _She asks. Cassie looked up at her. _Yeah. Thanks for saving me_, she says. Faye nodded her head. Cassie looks back at her car. _I just don't understand what happened. _Faye tried avoiding eye contact. _Your car caught on fire. _Diana comes over. _Hey, are you okay? What happened? _Faye stands up. _I think her engine blew out. _Diana looked at Faye suspiciously. _No way. That was something else. You saw it. It went up in flames_, Cassie says. Diana looks back at Faye. _I actually have to get going. Maybe you could give her a ride, Di. _Faye leaves before Diana starts asking questions. _It's okay. I'll just call my grandma_, Cassie says. Diana looks back at her. _No, it's okay. I don't mind. I'll give you a ride,_ she says.

Diana was trying to avoid getting to the car fire incident but Cassie kept bringing it up. _Maybe it was ready to die out on me. I did just drive it over a thousand miles here_, she says. Diana parked the car in front of Cassie's house. _Yeah, that's probably it_, she says. Cassie wasn't ready to get out yet. _But then the doors wouldn't open. _Diana knew Cassie wasn't going to let this go easy. _Maybe you panicked and locked them when you meant to unlock them._ Cassie looks at the locks on the car door. _No, I'm pretty sure I know how locks work. There are only two functions of them. And then how did the fire get put out?_

Diana avoided eye contact because she hated lying and already had her suspicions on how the fire even started. _By itself?_ She says. She knew that was a lame excuse but didn't know what else to say. Cassie looks at her. _If you say so, _she says sarcastically. Diana was desperate to change the subject. _So how was your first day? _She asks. Cassie looks at her like she should already know. They both awkwardly smile at each other. _Never mind, _she says. Diana looks out at the road then back at Cassie who was looking back. _So how long have you and Adam been together?_ She asks. Diana looks away for a second. _Almost three years together,_ she says. Cassie smiles. _He seems nice. _Diana smiles back. _He is._

_And what's the deal with Faye? Is she always like that?_ Cassie asks. Diana looks back at her. _Like what? _Cassie didn't know how to describe it. _Like a bitch?_ Diana asks. Cassie smiles._ Well, I know you guys are friends and I don't mean it in a bad way but…yeah. _Diana seemed amused. _Don't worry, everyone has different opinions of her. But she wasn't always like that. She used to be really nice and sweet until…until last year._

Diana got quiet. _What happened last year?_ Cassie asked.Diana shook her head. _ It's nothing. Forget I said that. _Cassie notices there was something more behind what Diana had said but it seemed like she didn't want to talk about it. And as much as Cassie wanted to know more behind Faye's "bad" girl rep, she didn't bother asking more. _Okay. Well, I should head inside. Thanks for the ride_. She gets out of the car. _You're welcome, _Diana says. Cassie heads up to her house.

After dropping Cassie off, Diana headed up to Faye's house to confront her about earlier. She rang the doorbell and waited. Faye answered the door. _What are you doing here?_ She asks but she already knew why. _What did you do to Cassie's car?_ Diana asks. Faye tries not to smile. _Why do you assume that I was the one that did it?_ She keeps a straight face on. _Did you? _Diana asks. Faye couldn't hold it anymore. She smirks. _Faye, that was stupid and reckless. You risked exposure,_ Diana says. Faye rolls her eyes. _I was testing her_, she says. She walks past Diana and leans on a rail. _ We all wanted to know. I just cut to the chase_. Diana sighs. _You could've hurt her._ Faye knew Diana was trying to guilt trip her and put her in place. _I didn't mean for the whole car to go up into flames. That was her. Her energy connected with mine. Everything you said about the circle is true. With her here, we have real power now. _Diana knew that was true. _We have to be careful, we can't control it now that she's here. _Faye liked having more power but she didn't want to be careful. _We should tell her. _Diana looked back at her. _No. She just lost her mom. She needs time. And we all agreed to take it slow. _Faye gets annoyed. _No, you said to take it slow and we all nodded. I never agreed to anything. _Diana knew Faye was rebellious on binding the circle. _We're going to do this my way, Faye_, she says. Faye stands up. _Yeah, that ship has sailed. _Diana was getting irritated with Faye's behavior. _ Do not push me, Faye._ _I mean it. _Faye steps closer to Diana and smiles. _Do you want to try that again? 'Cause I didn't quite buy it, did you? _

They have a stare down.Faye was trying to get Diana caught up with the whole circle thing they'd discussed before but Diana wasn't buying it. _What is this really about, Faye? Are you trying to completely avoid having any contact with me again? _Faye sighs and walks past her heading for the door. _Not everything's about you, Diana. Besides, it doesn't really matter if we have any contact or not. I've already had my way with you, what else could I want? _She opens the door and heads inside. _You wanted me, remember? You're the one that wanted me to leave Adam for you. You wanted to be with me, Faye._ Faye just stood at the doorway. _That might have been the case then but you chose Adam and I don't want you. I haven't for the longest time. _Diana knew that when she chose to stay with Adam it had affected Faye. Faye had changed. She wasn't nice anymore and she treated people like nothing, all because Diana wouldn't leave Adam. Diana was the one person Faye actually wanted a relationship with and Diana had rejected her. She broke Faye's heart leaving her to become Chance Harbor's bad girl._ Goodnight, Diana. _Faye shuts the door leaving Diana outside.

The next day, Cassie found herself alone at home. Her grandma had gone into town so she decided to go look for her after having breakfast. As she's in the kitchen cooking, she heard the doorbell ring. She walks over to answer it. It was Faye holding a basket with stuff inside it. _Faye, what are you doing here?_ She asks. Faye lets herself in. _I thought I'd bring you over a house warming basket from my mother and I. _Cassie takes the basket from her. _That's nice of you two. Thanks and tell your mom I said thanks too. _Cassie goes put the basket down on a table. _Maybe she isn't such a bitch_, she thought to herself.

Faye follows her into the dining room. _What are you cooking?_ She asks. Cassie turns back to her. _I made pancakes. Um I'd ask you to join me since I'm home alone but I'm sure you've already had breakfast. _Faye smiles. _Actually I haven't. I wanted to drop this off first thing in the morning. _Cassie smiles. _That's nice of you. Have a seat and I'll serve you some coffee before breakfast. _She goes into the kitchen. Faye sits at the table._ Oh, that's not the only thing you'll be serving me, _she whispers to herself. Faye looks over inside the kitchen and sees Cassie trying to reach up a cabinet to get some plates. Faye smiles and gets up to go help her.

_Need some help?_ She asks. Cassie blushed. _Yeah, they're too high up for me to reach,_ she says. Faye was a couple of feet taller than Cassie. She easily grabbed the plates and handed them to her. _No worries. Aren't you glad I'm here? _Cassie smiled. She was definitely attracted to Faye and Faye was definitely not straight. _Yeah. I was alone and bored before you got here. _Faye smiled. She knew Cassie was trying to be subtle about her obvious crush on her. _Well, we could do something fun so you won't be bored._ Faye steps forward. Cassie got nervous. _Like what? _Faye looked her up and down. _Like…this._ She leaned in and kissed her. Cassie felt butterflies and like sparks flew between them.

All of a sudden the lights in the room started flickering. The water for the coffee started boiling rapidly making the kettle whistle and making them pull back from the kiss. _What's going on? _Cassie asks as she goes turn off the stove. _I don't know_, Faye says. But she knew it was because their energies came in contact at a high level. The lights went back to normal and the mood had obviously been ruined. _I should actually head back home. I'm sure my mom's waiting for me_, she says. Cassie nodded her head. _Yeah. _Faye leaves. Cassie starts thinking about the weird stuff that's been happening since she moved here. The whole car thing, the stars on her bedroom ceiling moving around and the curtains she closed, opening by themselves. There was no way she'd imagine any of that.

_It's a small town it shouldn't be that hard to find her, _she says. Cassie was walking by the boardwalk when she runs into Diana. _Cassie, hey. How are you doing after yesterday? _Diana smiled but Cassie wasn't really in the mood to sit and chat. _Not that great. Have you seen my grandma? _ Diana shook her head. _No, I haven't. Is something wrong? _She says. Cassie looks around. _You have no idea,_ she says and starts walking away. _Try me_, Diana says as she follows her. _Do you know how my car caught on fire?_ Cassie asks. Diana knew but she wasn't about to tell her. _No but I'm sure a mechanic might know. _Cassie wanted to go search for her grandma by herself. _Don't worry about it. It's just another thing on my list of crazies. This town is a freaking side show. _ Diana stops her from walking away. _What do you mean?_ She asks. Cassie looks at her. _Look, never mind. I just need to go find my grandmother._ She starts walking away. Diana starts thinking about telling her the truth. _Cassie, wait. I think I may be able to help you._

They'd gone to the woods where the abandoned house was located. _Where are we?_ Cassie asks as she follows Diana up a trail. _You'll see,_ Diana says. They go past some trees and there was the house. Diana looks over at Cassie. _It's okay, Cassie. _She leads the way into the house. _What is this place?_ Cassie asks as they go up some stairs. _Come on, _Diana says. They go up to a room. Faye and Melissa were there. _Finally_, Faye says. Nick and Adam emerge from another room. _What's going on? What are you all doing here? _Cassie asks. _We want to explain something to you_, Adam says. _I didn't want to tell you like this but I have no choice_, Diana says. _She has a right to know,_ Faye interrupts. _Know what? _Cassie asks. She looks all of them. _Who you are, _Diana answers. Cassie looks around confusedly. _Okay, this is getting really weird. _She backs up into Nick. _There's no reason to be scared_, Adam says. _Then will someone tell me what's going on?_ Cassie asks. Diana looks at Faye then back at Cassie. _Look Cassie, I know this is going to sound crazy but that fire yesterday…I don't know how to say this um…we're different. You're different,_ Diana says. Faye rolls her eyes. _Oh for god's sake, spit it out! _She stands up and walks over to Cassie. _You're a witch. A full blooded, 100% witch. We all are. There. Done. _

She looks back at Diana and then back at Cassie who didn't know how to process what she just said. _ This is crazy. _Adam steps closer to her. _The truth is our ancestors are part of a legacy that dates back to 1692. _Cassie doesn't even know how to react. _You guys are saying I'm a witch_, she says. _Like your mother and her mother_, Melissa says. Diana takes out her book of shadows. _Each family has a book like this one. It lays out each family line. _Cassie looks at the book. _It contains thousands of spells. We've been practicing but without a full circle of six , we can only do really lame ones, _Melissa says. Faye smirks. _Like open locked doors,_ she says. _Or curtains,_ Nick says. Cassie looks at them. _Or set cars on fire_, she says.

_That was Faye's fault_, Diana says. Cassie looks at Faye. _Sorry, it got a little out of hand_, she says. Cassie looks at all of them. _You guys are seriously messed up_, she says as she tries to leave but Faye stands in her way. _Get out of my way._ Faye grabs her arm. _Don't pretend you don't believe us. Deep down you know it's true, _she says. Cassie just looks up at her. _What's true is how crazy you are. How you all are. _She pulls her arm free from Faye's grip. _Take it easy, Faye_, Adam says. Faye blocks Cassie's exit again. _We can't just let her waltz out of here. She'll go tell her grandma_, Faye says. _No one can know about us. This has to stay a secret, _Diana says. Cassie pretends to not want to leave. _Fine, _she says. While Faye lets her guard down, Cassie runs out. _Great_, Melissa says.

Adam and Nick go after her. Melissa goes up to Faye. _Guess you're going to lose now_, she whispers it at her then leaves the room. Faye turns to Diana. _Nicely done, Diana. _Faye goes join the others to search for Cassie. They'd split up and go in different ways. Faye spots Cassie standing in the woods obviously lost and not knowing which way to go to get out of there. _Lost much?_ She asks her. Cassie quickly turns and takes a step back. _It's not as crazy as it seems, Cassie. _Faye carefully takes a step forward just as Cassie takes another step back. _Yes it is. It's insane. All of you are insane_, Cassie says. Faye slowly walks toward her. _Our parents had a circle just like ours,_ she says. Cassie shakes her head. _Can you hear yourself?_ _No, my mom wasn't a witch. I would've known. _Faye tries to reach for Cassie's hand but Cassie didn't let her. She still didn't trust her. _It was all covered up. There was an accident. Something went wrong, people were killed. So they abolished witch craft. _The expression on Cassie's face still hadn't changed. _ I don't believe you. _Faye stares at her. _You're not the only who's lost a parent. And neither am I. We all have,_ she says. Cassie stares at her. Her expression softened a little. _There's no such thing as witchcraft and magic. I don't believe in it. I can't. _Faye stares at her. She needed Cassie to want her again. _Let me show you._

Faye looks around to make sure they were alone. She grabs a wet leaf from the ground and places it on Cassie's hand. _Just trust me._ Cassie looks up at her green eyes and nods her head. Faye puts her hand under Cassie's. _That tingly feeling you feel is your energy coming in contact with mine. Now close your eyes,_ Faye says. Cassie does as she's told. _Concentrate on the water and repeat this with me. "A drop of water as light as air."_ Faye closes her eyes. _ A drop of water as light as air._ They repeat the spell three times but keep their eyes closed. Then they both open them and see the drop of water floating in the air. _Are you doing this?_ Cassie asks. Faye looks around. _No, we are. _They notice the drops of water floating around them.

Faye stares at Cassie feeling so drawn to her. Cassie looks up at Faye. Next thing they know, they're both leaning in to kiss. Their lips meet and this time nothing strange happens. Their kiss becomes more intense and Faye starts pulling up Cassie's shirt but then she felt her hands being pushed back. _What's wrong?_ She asks. Cassie pulls her shirt down. _I can't. I can't do this, Faye._ She runs off again. Faye sighs. Cassie wasn't easy but Faye loved a challenge. And she knew that this bet was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: AU to the Pilot episode. This was supposed to be a one shot but I got really into it.

A/N: I was a little bit inspired from one of my own characters in the Caitlin & Jessica series I write because she's a little similar to Faye but they're not exactly the same. Michelle's behavior reminded me of Faye a little in the beginning of The Secret Circle so I thought why not go back to episode 1 and change it up a bit.

A/N: I have such a hard time writing any "sexual" scenes because I'm so modest so using such describing words isn't easy for me but I did it lol

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

After running away from Faye at the woods, Cassie found her way back into town. She needed to get away from all of them. They were crazy, there's no such thing as witches or magic. As much as Faye intrigued her, it was best to avoid getting involved. They obviously did drugs or something.

Cassie walks on the boardwalk thinking about everything that went on back at the abandoned house. This town was insane. How did no one notice the crazy stuff going on here? She heard someone walking behind her and turned around. It was Diana. _"Cassie, I just want to talk._" Cassie stared at her. Diana was the only one in the group that didn't seem all that crazy but she still tried to make her believe that they were all witches.

"_I think we talked enough back there I can't deal with this right now."_ Cassie continued walking. Diana went after her and grabbed her arm. _"Let me talk to you, please? I know you're scared. I didn't mean for things to go like that. I wanted to wait to tell you but Faye always has a different idea." _

Cassie could tell Diana was being genuine and didn't mean harm but was she really going believe that witches were real? That she was a witch herself?

Diana let Cassie's arm go. _"I know it's a lot to accept but give me five minutes, Cassie. Just five minutes to explain everything and then you can go."_ She stared at the shorter blonde with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"_What happened to our parents? And why won't anyone tell me anything?" _Cassie felt like there was some huge secret hidden away.

Diana hesitated for a second but knew she had to be truthful with her in order for Cassie to trust them. _"There was an accident sixteen years ago. The people that died were members of the last circle. Our parents." _

"_My father too?"_

Diana nodded. _"Only I don't think it was an accident. I think something went wrong and the ones who survived are trying to keep it from us." _She waited for Cassie to say something but she never did. _ "Look, I think we can do great things with our power. It doesn't have to be bad but we can control it."_

"_My mom ran from this life. She didn't want this for me if she did, she would've told me..."_ Tears formed in her eyes at the mention of her mom. _"Why didn't she tell me?"_

"_I don't know, Cassie."_

Cassie wiped away her tears. _"I should go. It's been five minutes." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faye was in her room trying to find something to wear. She was going to try to look even sexier than usual to help seduce Cassie. Her phone started ringing and she went over to go answer it. It was Melissa.

"_What's up, Mel?"_

"_I wanted to see if you've already hooked up with the new girl."_

Faye smirked. _"I thought you wanted me to lose? That's the purpose of a bet, no?"_

Melissa laughed. _"I do want you to lose."_

"_Yeah right. But just so you know, I'm heading to her house right now."_

"_Good luck you'll need it. Especially after the mess at the abandoned house. I'll be surprised if she even talks to you."_

Faye rolls her eyes. _"Don't worry about me. Just be worried about getting a wax for me before we hook up."_

"_There's only three days left in the week. Let's just wait and see if you can even get her to talk to you again before I go do that."_

"_Just schedule an appointment. I want you soft and smooth." _

"_You're not going to get a feel at it, Faye."_

Faye could tell Melissa was smiling over the phone.

"_Don't be so cocky. I'll get what I want and you know that."_

"_Hmm not this time."_

"_You'll see, Melissa. I always get what I want."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon reaching her grandma's house, Cassie spotted a familiar dark haired girl sitting on the porch waiting for her.

"_What are you doing here, Faye?"_

Faye stood up. _"I want to talk."_

"_I've done enough talking today." _ Cassie tries to walk past her but Faye grabs her by the wrist.

"_Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."_

"_I'm not but it doesn't matter."_

Faye stared at her. Something was obviously bothering Cassie and it wasn't just the whole "you're a witch" thing. _"Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_No, I just want to go to bed."_

"_Are you sure?" _She was genuinely concerned and Faye didn't know why. Was she getting attached?

"_I'm fine, Faye."_

"_But you just said you weren't. Can't we just sit here and talk?"_

Cassie looked up at her thinking about it. _"Fine. But only for a little." _She sits down on the porch. Faye joins her.

"_So tell me what's on your mind?"_

"_You know there's a lot on my mind. My life just got turned upside down. I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm trying to figure out if anything my mom told me growing up was real. This was obviously the reason why she didn't talk much about her past. And I don't know whether I should be angry or happy I know more about her life here now." _She sighed and stared out at the street.

"_I'm sorry she didn't tell you. But it's not like our parents told us either. We figured it out on our own. You're just like us."_

Cassie looked at Faye. _"I'm not like you guys. You all barely know me."_

"_But I know you're a great cook, you're a good kisser…" _Cassie blushes a little. _"And you're kind of fun."_ Faye gives her a smile.

"_Kind of?" _ She teased Faye who looked away trying to hide the smile forming on her face.

"_Well, not kind of. You're fun. Plus, you're cute." _

"_Oh really?" _Now Cassie was trying to make her blush.

"_Yeah, you are." _Faye bit down on her bottom lip trying not to smile as she caught Cassie's obviously pleased smirk. She noticed how lighter the blue in her eyes seemed under the moonlight. How she really did look pretty with her hair styled like that. Faye then realized that she had a crush on Cassie. This wasn't part of the plan but she couldn't help it. It wasn't just lust but pure fascination to really get to know her.

"_Would it be weird if I kissed you?"_

Faye looked back at Cassie surprised to hear that. She couldn't do this. She couldn't hook up with her. The bet had to be called off. Faye didn't want just sex, she wanted to get to know her and see where it goes someday.

"_No but I—"_

Before Faye could finish her sentence, Cassie lunged forward and kissed her. When their lips met, the butterflies came out. This couldn't be just a hook up. She felt it had to be more. Cassie wasn't just another girl. She was the new girl who'd caught her attention completely.

After Cassie pulled back, they stared at each other. _"Do you want to come inside? My grandma's not home."_

Faye knew what she really meant. Cassie wanted to have sex. _"Cass, I don't know."_

"_Please, Faye? I really like you."_

Hearing that made Faye's heart beat faster. How could she say no to her? _"All right."_

With that, Cassie grabbed Faye's arm and lead her inside. They go upstairs to her bedroom. Faye walks in and looks around. She'd never been in her room before. Cassie closes the door behind her. Their eyes meet and both smile.

Cassie walks towards Faye and grabs her hands. _"I hope you know that I usually never do this but I—"_

"_It doesn't matter. I'm not judging you. I care about you, that's all that matters." _Faye kisses her knowing she meant it. She did care about Cassie.

Soon enough their kiss grew more intense and more passionate. Faye led Cassie to the bed. She helped pull her shirt off and continued with her jeans. Once Cassie was completely undressed, she couldn't help but get completely turned on at seeing her body.

"_You've got such a cute little body."_

Cassie blushed then kissed Faye as she started helping her undress. Her hands wandered where she thought she'd never get to see. Faye took charge and laid her back down on the bed. She gave little kisses on her chest before kissing up her neck.

"_You sure about this, Cass?" _She hovered over her and stared into her eyes.

"_Completely. I trust you."_

Faye almost wanted to stop. She felt bad. But she couldn't just stop, Cassie would think she did something wrong and Faye couldn't tell her about the bet or else she'd hate her. Maybe she could just give her what she wants and just tell Melissa she wasn't able to get her in bed. A little strip for the nerds wasn't so bad.

"_I trust you too."_

She kisses Cassie again then proceeds to let her hands wander around. They find their way to her hips and Faye feels Cassie slightly buck forward from the sensitivity. Nervousness took over. This wasn't just sex, this was more than that and Faye had never wanted to be sweet and gentle with someone until now. She kisses her tummy then uses her fingers to slowly rub over her clit.

Soft moans emerged from Cassie. Faye felt her getting wet and knew she'd have to please her within. She pushes her fingers inside her making Cassie quiver.

"_Oh, Faye…"_

Hearing Cassie say her name turned her on more. Faye started going faster not caring that her arm was getting tired. She kept going so she could please her. Cassie's moans grew louder and louder until finally she came. Faye crawled back up and kissed her.

"_That was amazing, Faye. Thank you."_

She grabbed Faye's face and kissed her. Faye smiled. Cassie rested her head back on the pillow.

"_Just give me a second to catch my breath and then I'll please you."_

"_Take your time. I'm not going anywhere. Actually, if you don't mind I'm going to go downstairs and get something to drink." _She gets up but kisses her on the forehead.

"_Okay."_

"_I'll be right back." _Faye walks out of the room and heads downstairs. She got a bottle of water from the fridge. Making love with Cassie really did drain her. _"Making love"_ The words floated in her mind, what was she saying? She wasn't in love. She just really liked her. But maybe one day she could love her.

Before she got into it, Faye headed back upstairs. She finds Cassie still in bed.

"_I'm back."_

Faye notices Cassie had her eyes closed. She'd fallen asleep.

"_Poor baby, I drained her of energy. It's okay. I'll let her sleep."_

She pulls the sheets and covers Cassie's exposed body with them. Faye wasn't sure if she should stay or leave but she didn't exactly tell her mom she'd be gone all night.

"_I'll write her a note."_

She grabs a pen off the desk and writes on a piece of paper that she couldn't sleep over but to call her in the morning. Faye places it on the nightstand then kisses the top of Cassie's head.

"_Good night."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cassie woke up the next morning not instantly remembering last night. She felt cold and realized that she was naked.

"_Why am I….Faye? Where is she?"_

She looks around and doesn't see any trace of her.

"_We did hook up, right?"_

She notices the note left by Faye and reads it.

"_We did. I remember now. Ugh I can't believe I fell asleep. I didn't even please her. I hope she's not mad. It doesn't sound like she is though."_

Cassie smiles. She was happy. Faye seemed to really like her. She didn't understand why people gave her such a bad rep. She was nice and sweet. Cassie got up and started getting dressed there was no way she could just call Faye, she had to see her.

Her phone started ringing. Cassie hoped it was Faye but it was Melissa.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Cassie, it's Melissa."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Listen, Diana wanted me to ask you if you wanted to hang out and talk more about the circle."_

"_I can't. I'm going to go hang with Faye."_

"_With Faye?"_

"_Yeah. She's really great. We hung out last night and—"_

"_Last night huh? Well, I guess I can't go join Diana now. I have to go do something."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. Talk to you later, Cassie."_

"_Okay."_

She hung up. Cassie continued getting ready. There was knocking at the door and Jane walked in.

"_Cassie, do you mind coming along with me to my doctor's appointment?"_

"_Uh how long will it take? I was planning to go somewhere."_

"_About half an hour. Not too long."_

"_Okay. I'll go with you."_

"_Thanks."_

Jane left the room. Cassie wanted to go see Faye but now she'd have to go later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melissa rang the doorbell outside Faye's house. A few seconds later the door opened. Faye stood there.

"_Melissa, what are you doing here?"_

"_I think you know why." _She steps inside.

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Let's just go to your room and discuss it there." _Melissa heads to Faye's room.

"_What's going on?" _Faye asks as she closes the door behind her.

"_Is your mom home?" _Melissa sits at the edge of Faye's bed. Faye just stares at her.

"_No, why?"_

Melissa smiles and starts unbuttoning her shirt.

"_What are you doing?" _Faye cocks an eyebrow at her.

"_Giving you your prize." _Melissa unbuttons enough to show her cleavage and lacey bra.

"_The bets not over." _Faye tries not to stare but can't help it. She'd never seen Melissa undress before.

"_You slept with Cassie last night, didn't you?_

Faye looked away.

"_Oh my god, you did! Well, come claim your prize." _She takes off her shirt and starts taking off her jeans.

Faye didn't think she could do this. Not after having been intimate with Cassie. She did like her.

"_What are you waiting for, Faye? I thought you wanted this." _Melissa stands up. She was now down to her bra and panties.

"_I do. I just…" _Faye couldn't look her in the eye.

"_Don't tell me you developed feelings for her? What happened to not getting attached?"_

Faye looks at Melissa.

"_I'm not."_

"_Then take off your clothes and get in bed." _Melissa bites down on her lip.

"_Fine." _Faye takes off her shirt. Melissa gets on her knees and starts unbuttoning Faye's jeans. She looks up at her as she pulls the pant legs down.

"_I think we both won here. I'm going to enjoy having a taste of you." _She pulls down the jeans until they're down to Faye's ankles.

Faye doesn't say anything. It was better to just get this over with since she made a deal with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie was driving to Faye's house. Her grandma's doctor appointment went on longer than planned but she wasn't in a rush. She didn't want to seem desperate. She parks on the side of the street and gets out. Nervousness hit her. Seeing Faye again after last night would be a little weird but Cassie knew Faye's feelings were just the same as hers were for Faye.

She rang the doorbell and waited. The door swung open and there was Melissa.

"_Hey, what are you doing here? This is Faye's house, right? _She looks around confused.

"_This is Faye's house." _Melissa looks her up and down with a smile. She was wearing just a t-shirt that was a little big for her but it still looked good on her.

"_Where's Faye?"_

"_She's taking a shower."_

"_Oh. Well, I can stop by later."_

"_I don't think you should."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cassie, why do you think I'm dressed like this?" _Melissa smirks.

"_Um…you guys had a sleep over and you just got up?" _Cassie wasn't sure why Melissa was asking her that.

"_I just got done having sex with Faye."_

"_What?"_

"_Cassie, Faye Chamberlain doesn't do girlfriends. You were just another one nighter"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about. She really does care for me, she told me herself."_

"_Maybe she just said that to get you in bed. I mean she only had three days left to do so."_

"_Three days left? What are you—what are you talking about?"_

"_Nothing. I've said far too much already."_

Faye comes downstairs in just a towel.

"_Melissa, who's at the door?"_

She walks to the doorway and sees Cassie. Faye's eyes widened.

"_Cassie, what are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see you. I wanted to apologize for falling asleep last night but I can see that you're busy." _She turns away to leave but Faye goes after her.

"_Wait, why are you leaving?" _

"_I think you know why."_

"_I don't so why don't you just tell me?" _

"_Was I just a one night stand?"_

"_No, of course not. I don't' know what Melissa told you but—"_

"_She said you guys had sex and something about three days left. Three days left for what, Faye?"_

Cassie felt her voice break because she knew what that meant. There had to have been something planned between Melissa and her.

"_Cassie…I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I do care about you."_

"_Just tell me the truth, Faye."_

Faye looked down at the ground. She felt horrible for what she was about to say. Cassie wouldn't forgive her.

"_We made a bet in which I had a week to sleep with you…"_

"_So everything between us was a lie? I was just a fuck?"_

"_No, you weren't! That was before I got to know you and develop feelings for you. Last night wasn't a fuck. It meant a lot to me."_

Cassie's eyes teared up.

"_It meant a lot to me too….but you lied to me. You used me for some bet. Nothing between us was real. I was just a bet." _ She starts walking away.

"_Cassie, wait!"_

"_No, screw you Faye!" _Cassie gets in her car and leaves.


	3. FINAL CHAPTER

A/N: AU to the Pilot episode. This was supposed to be a one shot but I got really into it.

A/N: I was a little bit inspired from one of my own characters in the Caitlin & Jessica series I write because she's a little similar to Faye but they're not exactly the same. Michelle's behavior reminded me of Faye a little in the beginning of The Secret Circle so I thought why not go back to episode 1 and change it up a bit.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Cassie was in bed crying herself to sleep. She hadn't left her room since she got home. She felt disgusting and used. How could she let herself fall for Faye's bet? She should've listened to Diana when she said she was the resident bad girl. More like resident bitch.

"_I'm so stupid. I should've known a girl with that kind of rep wouldn't settle for a girl like me."_

She wipes away her tears and sniffles.

"_I bet Melissa and her had been hooking up the entire time and laughing behind my back."_

She sits up and grabs a tissue nearby.

"_How could I have been so stupid? I always have my guard up and now look at me! I'm crying over some girl who could care less about me."_

Cassie blows her nose. There was a knock at the door. She looked over even though she knew the door was locked.

"_Cassie, it's me Diana. Your grandma let me in."_

"_Shit."_ Cassie muttered under her breath. _"I'm changing clothes, hold on."_

"_Okay."_

Cassie quickly goes look at her reflection in a mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. _"Great. I look even worse than I feel." _She tries to put some make up on to help but there wasn't much difference.

"_Cassie?"_

"_Hold on." _Cassie goes open a window to let some fresh air in. She takes a few deep breaths hoping it'd help get rid of the redness. _"Okay, I'm done." _She goes open the door.

"_Finally. Look, I just came over to give you an invitation to…Hey, are you okay?" _Diana had noticed the tired sad look on Cassie's face.

"_I'm fine. What's the invite for?" _She was obviously trying to change the subject.

But Diana wasn't buying it. _"Cassie, have you been crying?"_

Cassie looked away. _"No, I told you I'm fine." _She walks away towards her bed.

Diana steps into the room and closes the door behind her. _"It doesn't look like it. What's going on?"_

"_Nothing, Diana." _Cassie sits on the edge of the bed. Diana walks over and joins her.

"_Are you homesick? Are you ready to leave this "crazy" town?"_

"_It's not that."_

"_Then what?"_

Cassie stared down at the floor. She couldn't make eye contact. She felt embarrassed and humiliated but she needed to talk to someone. She couldn't keep this bottled in.

"_I slept with Faye."_

Diana's mouth dropped. _"You did?"_

"_Yeah and that's not the worst part. I didn't know that she and Melissa made a bet."_

"_A bet about what?"_

"_About me. Melissa bet Faye that she couldn't get me in bed by the end of the week…had I known, I would've never let myself develop feelings for her and certainly not have slept with her."_

"_I'm sorry, Cassie." _Diana touches her shoulder.

"_It's not your fault."_

"_Actually it is."_

"_What do you mean? Were you involved too?"_

"_No. It's my fault Faye's like this. She used to not be this way. If I had not lead her on and rejected her, she would've never turned into this person."_

"_You and Faye were involved?"_

"_Last year. It was while Adam and I were on a break. Faye had a crush on me, I developed a crush on her. We spent the whole summer together. We'd go out every night. We were inseparable. But then summer came to an end and Adam came back home…I chose him and not her. I broke her heart and she became heartless. I didn't see her around for a while but once school started again, she came back and was a completely different person."_

"_That's still no excuse for her to do what she did. Does she not have a conscious?"_

" _People make mistakes Cassie. But deep down I know the old Faye is there. I'll talk to her for you."_

"_Don't. I want nothing to do with her."_

"_I'll talk to her for me then. I want to know why she did it."_

"_Just for you. Not for me, okay?"_ Cassie still had trouble making eye contact.

"_Okay."_ Diana hugged her. _"And don't worry, I'll keep this between us."_

"_Thanks."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_You're kicking me out?"_ Melissa asks as Faye walks around gathering Melissa's clothes.

"_I just want you to leave. You had no right to tell Cassie anything about the bet."_

"_Wow. You really got attached, didn't you?"_

"_Shut up, Melissa. You shouldn't be talking, you're practically by Nick's shoulder every time he's around. You keep sleeping with him but he still doesn't want you as anything more than that."_

Melissa scoffs. _"Eff you, Faye."_

"_You already have but you won't get to again."_

"_Give me my clothes."_

Faye hands her the clothes. Melissa takes off the oversized shirt and starts getting dressed. She takes a look at Faye who wasn't even sneaking a peek. She really was mad at her.

"_Faye, I'm not the one that thought up doing the bet. You did. This isn't entirely my fault."_

She walks over to Faye and tries to grab her hand but Faye pulls it back.

"_Just leave. I want to be alone."_

Melissa knows Faye's upset but she'd never been like this before.

"_You really like her, don't you?"_

"_Melissa, I said—"_

"_I'll fix this, Faye. I'll bring Cassie back somehow." _She walks out of the room and heads downstairs. Faye follows her.

"_How are you going to do that?"_

"_You'll see. I'll make it up to you." _

She opens the door just as Diana was about to knock.

"_Oh, hey Melissa. Is Faye around?"_

Melissa looks back at Faye who was waiting by the stairs.

"_She's over there. Have fun." _

She leaves. Diana walks in.

"_We need to talk, Faye."_

Faye rolls her eyes. _"She told you."_

Diana closes the door and gets closer to her. _"How do you know?"_

"_I can just tell. Let's go upstairs and talk then."_

She leads the way to her bedroom and goes sit on the bed. Diana joins her.

"_I'm just here to talk for her. All I want to know is why did you do that to her? That was a really messed up thing to do."_

Faye puts her focus on something else. She couldn't make eye contact with her.

"_At first it was just a bet but I started liking her. I couldn't go through with the bet and I was going to call it off but then she asked me to come upstairs and I didn't want to hurt her feelings." _She sighs hating this feeling. She felt like a jerk.

"_So the old nice and sweet Faye is still there and you care for her?"_

Faye looks at her. _"Yeah, I do. I'm not a total bitch, Di." _She playfully shoves her arm.

"_I know you're not." _Diana smiles. _"I personally go to experience you're best side."_

"_My best side?"_

"_The side no one really gets to see. It was nice and amazing."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Yeah."_

They both stare at each other. Diana reaches for Faye's hand. _"I kind of miss it."_

"_Diana…"_

Before Faye could continue her sentence, Diana leaned in and kissed her.

"_I just needed to do that."_

"_I thought you were here to talk to me for her."_

"_I am but I got really jealous once I learned about what you and Cassie did."_

Faye was speechless she didn't know what to say for once. Diana still held her hand and played with her fingers. _"I think I still have feelings for you."_

"_What about Adam?"_

"_I don't know." _She keeps Faye's hand close to her. _"I just miss you, Faye."_

Faye kept staring. This was all she wanted last year and it was happening but she didn't want it anymore. She wanted Cassie.

"_Diana, I don't want the same thing happening again like last year. I don't want you to hang out with me, act like my girlfriend then go back to him."_

"_It won't be like that this time."_

"_You had your chance back then. Now it's my turn to choose and I want her. You still have Adam and as annoying as he is, he makes you happy. Don't leave him."_

Diana doesn't say anything but Faye knows she was slightly hurt. They both knew this was true. Diana had had her chance back then to be with Faye but she wasted it and chose him instead.

"_All right, Faye." _She lets go of her hand. _"I just want you to be happy."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Melissa was at Cassie's door. She rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and there she was. Once Cassie saw who it was she tried closing the door in Melissa's face.

"_Cassie, wait! I need to talk to you."_

"_I don't want to talk so go away." _She tries closing it but Melissa put her foot against the door.

"_I'm not leaving until we talk."_

Cassie stared at her. _"Make it quick before I push you out."_

"_Look, Faye really does care about you. I can tell she has feelings for you. I was just jealous and tried to get you out of the way so I can have all her attention again."_

"_Right, so sleeping with you the day after she slept with me means she cares?"_

"_Cassie, it was a stupid bet. That was before she got to know you and see the real you. She's hurting just like you. If you would just give her a chance to explain everything—"_

"_What's there to explain? You guys made a bet and she won."_

"_She didn't win. Yes she slept with you but she lost you. I've known Faye for many years and I'd never seen her this upset over someone. She's genuinely hurting and is angry at herself for even doing this bet. Just please talk to her. Talk things out. You don't have to stay her friend or anything, just talk to her, please?"_

Cassie stared at the hopeful glint in Melissa's brown eyes. _"Fine. I'll go talk to her."_

Melissa hugs her. _"Thank you."_

"_Should I go now?"_

"_Yes, hurry."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Faye was in her room moping around.

"_What am I doing? This isn't like me. I'm sad over a girl."_

She starts thinking about Cassie.

"_More like crying over a girl.."_

Faye never cried. She hated it. She felt like that made her weak but she couldn't stop herself from letting out a few tears.

"_I missed up big time. I just lost the girl who actually wanted me. All of me. My bitchiness. What was I thinking?"_

She wipes away the tears when she hears a doorbell ring. Faye gets up and goes look out the window. She sees a familiar blond waiting by the door. It was Cassie.

"_What is she doing here?"_

The doorbell rang again and Faye quickly made sure she was presentable before heading downstairs. She opens the door.

"_Cassie."_

"_I'm only here to talk, Faye. Melissa told me to give you a chance to explain yourself and I'm doing just that."_

Faye noticed the tired look on Cassie's face. She knew that she'd been crying.

"_I'm sorry I hurt you."_

"_Yeah. Let's just go talk, shall we?"_

Faye moves aside and Cassie walks in. They go into the living room and take a seat on the couch. Faye sits nervously across from her. Cassie sighs.

"_Well?"_

"_Sorry, I'm just really nervous. It's kind of hard for me to talk about things."_

"_Then what am I doing here wasting my time?" _Cassie stands up and heads for the door.

"_Don't leave. Stay, please? I'll try harder."_

Cassie goes back to the couch and stares at her. Faye tries to make eye contact.

"_I'm sorry about the bet and hurting you. At the time when we made the bet, I…didn't think I'd develop these feelings for you. I'm always so guarded and so snarky to make up for what's really going on. I'm scared of getting rejected and not being good enough. So when I met you I thought to myself "oh she's really pretty but she would never go for a girl like me." That's why I teased you and tried to make you uncomfortable so that I wouldn't be the only one uncomfortable."_

"_That still doesn't explain why you made the bet."_

"_It was stupid. Melissa said I couldn't have you and I wanted to prove her wrong because she had said what I had been already thinking. That I couldn't have you because really, why would you want me? I'm a bitch and not good enough so I guess I tried to hurry the process of you and me so that I wouldn't get hurt but look at what happened? I fell for you and I'm hurt because I ruined it all by hurting you."_

Some tears came out of Faye's eyes. Her insecurities were coming out and Cassie knew it. Cassie was seeing the sad girl behind the smile who no one ever really got to see.

"_I wouldn't have hurt you. I wanted you, Faye. I wanted to get to know you and be with you someday. You were scared for nothing."_

She walks over and sits next to her. She wipes away some of the tears under Faye's eyes. _" Don't cry anymore because I forgive you. I know you care. I can see it."_

Faye stares at her for a second then hugs her.

"_I'm really sorry, Cass."_

"_It's okay. I forgive you, Faye."_

They pull back from the hug then stare at each other.

" _I think I love you."_

Cassie feels a small smile form on her face and she slightly blushed.

"_I..think I love you too, Faye."_

"_So what does this mean? What happens now?"_

"_You can take me out on a date."_

"_A date? Like normal couples?"_

"_Normal? I wouldn't say we're normal. We are in fact witches."_

Faye smiles. Cassie had accepted that they were witches and had forgiven her.

"_Come here."_

She pulls her in and kisses her. They both knew everything was going to be okay from now on.


End file.
